War for Burnt Peak
The War for Burnt Peak was a conflict between the humanoid armies of the Noble Kingdoms and the draconic forces of the Burning God and her followers in the year 567 CD. It was focused on Drakeheart Mountain, one of the last remaining independent areas in Pasaulis. Background The war was precipitated by the continued expansionism of the Noble Kingdoms during the first six centuries CD. Since Broxin first set out from what would later become Vasduun, the Noble Gods and their followers took a decidedly expansionist tack, clearing, colonizing, and claiming the continent. By the middle of the 6th century, Drakeheart Mountain was one of the few sites that remained independent from human rule, being under the control of the Burning God and the remnants of the Draconic Empire. A number of humanoid worshipers of the Burning God had also taken up residence on the mountain, choosing a goddess and home more savage and primal than those found in the Noble Kingdoms, though, they would claim, more honorable as well. These humanoids had settled into a number of clans, often centered around the worship of a particular dragon. The War Fabrian forces invaded Drakeheart Mountain in the spring of 567. The well-regulated armies of the Noble Kingdoms had massive initial success against the scattered and disorganized mountain clans and the proud and individualistic dragons. By early summer, Fabria had claimed all of the foothills and its army was fighting its way up the mountain itself, as the dragons and their followers retreated to the peak or were cut down. In an attempt to turn the tide of the war, the Burning God granted draconic features and abilities to her humanoid followers, creating the dragonborn to serve as her footsoldiers. This was effective for a time, as their breath weapons made up for their lower numbers, and their enhanced strength made them formidable adversaries in single combat. These changes, in conjunction with the shock of having to fight a new race of humanoids, was too much for the Noble forces to bear, and they began losing ground for the first time since the beginning of the war. Fearing the war would be lost if drastic measures were not taken, Fabrian leadership struck a deal with the demon princess Ayabal, which Church of Serael doctrine states was signed by Serael himself. The most elite members of the Fabrian army were transformed into tieflings, their human features demonically altered. Where the Burning God had given her creations the strength to repel the invaders by brute force, Serael and Ayabal granted the tieflings enhanced intelligence, granting them the ability to be both better tacticians and spellcasters. In addition, they received a demon's resistance to fire, which played a key role in countering some of the elemental attacks of the draconic forces. This was enough to turn the tide of the war back in the favor of the humans. In late fall, the Burning God and her followers made their final stand on Burnt Peak itself. Despite the powers of the dragonborn footsoldiers, the true dragons were the backbone of the draconic force, and were too interested in self-preservation to sacrifice themselves for the cause. Many dragons fled the mountain before the battle began, and still more fled when it became clear that they were losing. The Burning God herself entered the fray herself for the first time in the war, but even she was forced to flee, bloodied and exhausted, as she was overwhelmed by the humans and tieflings. The battle ended quickly after her escape, and the Fabrian generals declared victory. Aftermath The Battle of Burnt Peak marked the last time the Burning God was seen in Pasaulis. It is not known where she lives, or in what condition, though her followers maintain that she must still live. The remnants of the dragonborn clans were scattered, some choosing to stay on the mountain, others seeking out new places to reestablish their home. The loss of Drakeheart Mountain and the flight of the Burning God spelled the end of the draconic empire. The Noble Kingdoms, on the other hand, were stronger than ever. Despite taking heavy losses over the course of the war, they had successfully united the continent, and their historical rivals, the dragons, were scattered. Fabria benefited especially, having expanded their already large territory even further. The tieflings' natural inclination towards spellcasting was also a boon to Fabria's already thriving community of mages. The addition of two new races of humanoids to Pasaulis was obviously a dramatic shift as well, especially since each was created to defeat the other. The racial tension between dragonborn and tieflings has persisted, though the animus has died down to some extent on an individual level. Fights, often lethal, between members of the two species were common in the years following the war. Category:Wars Category:World History Category:History of the Draconic Empire Category:Fabrian History